Owen Pomerantz
Owen Pomerantz was portrayed by Albie Selznick. Biography District Attorney Owen Pomerantz was part of the Genoa City legal department. Adam's Murder Richard Hightower was murdered at the annual masquerade ball at the Genoa City Athletic Club (GCAC) and was believed to be Adam Newman. Chance Chancellor began working closely with Owen, spending long hours on both the Hightower murder and the Patty Williams cases. Evidence collected by Owen included Jack Abbott’s monogrammed handkerchief found in the victim’s mouth, blood on Nicholas Newman’s suit coat (which Phyllis Summers and Sharon Newman connived to hide from the Genoa City police) and Victor Newman’s broken watch stained with Adam's blood. Victor told Owen that Victor backslapped Adam in the basement after Adam taunted him about losing another child in Faith Colleen Newman, sending his watch flying, but Victor said he did not kill Adam. A homeless person found Nick’s suit coat in a dumpster and Nick was arrested. Sharon explained that new evidence indicated that Adam was still alive. After Owen arrived, he snidely remarked that he doubted Michael Baldwin's claim about a startling new development in Nick's case. Nikki Newman, her arms folded, declared that what her family had uncovered was the key to the whole case against Nick. Victor displayed the missing-person's poster with Richard's photo and asked Owen if he could identify the man. Owen disclosed that Chance had already told him about Richard, the man from Minneapolis. Owen fervently discounted the theory that the missing man was connected to Adam. Owen added that he'd already nabbed the killer and had a rock-solid case. Nick and Sharon asked Owen if he knew that Adam had given bone marrow to Hightower. They also told Owen that Adam summoned the mysterious man to come to Genoa City the night of the ball. Nikki rhetorically asked Owen if they had garnered his attention. Owen narrowed his eyes and glared at Victor. New Evidence Jack arrived. Owen quipped that Jack's friends thought they were better investigators than the police. Victor explained that they were about to present their evidence. Ashley Abbott nervously announced that Adam might still be alive. Owen and Jack learned that police records confirmed that Richard showed up at the Genoa City GCAC on April 1, which was the night of the ball. Victor explained that Hightower had the same type of tuxedo, cape, and mask that Adam wore. Nick added that Hightower showed up after Adam phoned him and that a witness saw Hightower there just before the explosion. Victor explained that Adam used a cell phone Patty gave him to contact Hightower at a pay phone near a fast-food restaurant outside Minneapolis. Owen listened as Phyllis chimed in and said that she and Sharon spoke to the restaurant manager who reported that Hightower, wearing a tuxedo and cape, and holding a mask, had waited by the phone. Hightower left abruptly after receiving a call. Jack and Ashley, shocked, asked how Adam knew Hightower. Nikki explained that Hightower had leukemia, and that on February 25, Adam drove to Minneapolis and donated bone marrow to Hightower. Sharon added that Adam had lied about going to Kansas to visit his mother, Hope Adams' grave. Phyllis chimed in again and declared, "Which explains why there was a parking stub in Adam's pocket that places him in Minneapolis on that date." Nick maintained that after Adam donated bone marrow, Hightower owed him big time. Sharon said that a couple of weeks later, a waitress at the restaurant saw Adam and Hightower together and identified both of them from photos. Owen, his brow knit and his jaw set, listened intently. Victor explained that the waitress recalled seeing Hightower's son, Justin Hightower, hug Adam and thank him. Nick stated that he and Paul Williams met with young Justin, who told them that Adam had saved his dad's life. Nikki proudly announced that Paul's good, old-fashioned detective work confirmed that Richard had undergone a medical procedure. Owen reminded the assemblage of Newmans and Abbotts that the medical examiner's thorough autopsy had included DNA tests. Victor explained that Adam's DNA was in Hightower's body due to the bone marrow transplant. Owen scoffed and quipped that everyone gathered in the Newmans' sitting room had been reading too much science fiction. Victor responded, "Mr. Pomerantz, you will stay here and listen until we are finished; got that?" Owen said Victor couldn't bully him into believing the fantasy they'd concocted. Victor requested that Pomerantz's forensics lab conduct another DNA test. Back from the Dead Phyllis insisted that Hightower, not Adam, had died. Ashley, overwhelmed by the complexity of Adam's plot, expressed doubts that Adam could have secretly set his plan in motion months before it played out. Nick insisted that Adam's unraveling schemes had forced him to plan an exit strategy. Sharon produced Adam's bank records and explained that he'd drained his account the night he escaped from the hospital. Victor pointed out that Hightower, suffering from cancer, had no criminal record and was devoted to his son. Nick added that Adam never did anything kind for anyone without expecting something out of it. Owen charged that because Adam's family buried him in a potter's grave, they gave up all claims to his body. Victoria Newman and Billy Abbott arrived at the ranch and overhead Owen yelling about digging up bodies. As she led them into the sitting room to listen, Nikki told Billy and Victoria that Adam was still alive. Owen flatly refused to exhume Adam's body just to placate Victor and his family. Sharon observed that there was no harm in conducting additional tests. Ashley offered to pay for everything. Owen said, "I heard the truth in Adam's voice. Nick stalked him in the basement and then stabbed him in the heart-case closed." Victor asked what Owen had against his family. Owen supported his decision by pointing out that everyone in the room believed that he or she was above the law and could run amuck. Owen added that their collective arrogance knew no bounds. Victor ordered Owen to get his pompous ass out of Victor's house. Before Owen left, he informed Nick that he was moving his court date up a few weeks because they had wasted the district attorney's time. Jack suggested taking Owen to court. After Jack, Ashley, Billy, and Victoria left, Nikki told Victor that Owen had crossed a line. Back at police headquarters, Owen complained to Heather Stevens that the Newmans and Abbotts thought he'd go along with their absurd theory. Owen added that the two families would soon learn just how solid their case was. Heather asked what she could do to help. Owen ordered Heather to find out if Frank Ellis' attack on Nick in jail was a setup. Owen insisted that Nick would kiss his bail goodbye if it were a setup. Heather seemed uneasy after Owen left. Michael arrived and announced that against his advice and contrary to the district attorney's orders, Victor was planning to exhume the body in Adam's grave in order to take dental impressions. Nick and Phyllis defended Victor's actions because Owen was refusing to cooperate and had moved up Nick's trial. After Adam's body was exhumed, Owen and a uniformed police officer stepped out of the shadows. Owen bellowed, "I had a hunch you'd try to take matters into your own hands, again. You are all under arrest!" Victor waved the envelope Michael had given him earlier before Owen and responded, "This is a notarized authorization from the Hightower family for me to disinter this body." During his trial, Nick's mother, Nikki, was called to the stand as a character witness, but Owen unmercifully interrogated her about the night that the Newmans and other Adam Wilson detractors tried him in a kangaroo court at the Abbott cabin. Back in the court, Nick took the stand and Owen immediately attacked his character. Owen informed Heather and Rafe Torres that they would be suspended from duty. He also said that an APB had been put out on Adam. Later Patty confessed to murdering Richard because she thought it was Adam. Adam eavesdropped on Patty's psychiatrist, Dr. Emily Peterson, and Owen's conversation as she told him that Patty's confession no longer seemed solid and that he should meet with her. Paul went to the mental hospital to check on Patty. They discovered that she wasn't in her room at the mental hospital. The facility went under lockdown and they put out an APB. Owen worried but Paul was sure that his sister was just a pawn in Adam's game. Drug Ring Ronan Malloy was an undercover FBI agent sent to bust up a drug ring. He convinced Sid Meeks that he was a crooked cop, but there were still doubts. Sid went to his superior and said they had to test Ronan's loyalty. Ronan was brought to the alley to meet the boss: Owen. Owen commanded him to kill Chance, who was getting too close to busting the drug ring. Later that night Ronan had lured Chance to a warehouse but wasn't shooting. Owen told Sid to kill them both but then Ronan shot Chance. Owen arrested him for murder, figuring no one would believe Ronan's story. A little while later, however, he was arrested because Chance was wearing a wire. Unbeknownst to Owen, Ronan and Chance were brothers and Chance only faked his death so he could go into the witness protection program. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:2000s